Wishing on a Pebble
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Oneshot. A year before the strangers came through the Chappa’ai Sha’uri was only a young girl of seventeen, facing a terrible arranged marriage, unless someone else in similar position comes along.


**A/N: I attempted to spell out some of the Abydonian words from Stargate phonetically, so if the spelling is incorrect, please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I don't own either Skaara (sob!) or Sha'uri (drat), or anything that has to do with the Stargate really. Such is the nature of this cruel world._

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Oneshot. A year before the strangers came through the Chappa'ai Sha'uri was only a young girl of seventeen, facing a terrible arranged marriage, unless someone else in similar position comes along.

* * *

**Wishing on a Pebble**

"No Father!" Sha'uri cried. "I will not be given to that wretched brute!"

Kasuf's eyes narrowed as he was quickly losing patience with his only daughter. He folded his arms imperiously and frowned at her. He wished his wife were still alive so that she could help support him with this decision. He often found his daughter's behaviors and mannerisms to be a mystery to him. Skaara he understood, him being Kasuf's only son, but Sha'uri continued to astonish him.

"My dear," he said now, trying to control his temper. "Next winter you will be eighteen winters and eligible to be married. As the chief's daughter you must have a husband of high rank and importance, especially to our Lord Ra. Anubis is that man."

"He makes me _sick_," Sha'uri spat, her eyes filling with tears.

Kasuf sighed. "The only way to not marry him is if you find a husband of the same high position: an ambassador for our Lord Ra or some such man. And you know there has not been one for many ages."

Sha'uri cast her eyes upon the ground, attempting to hide her tears. Kasuf sighed once more and gestured to the flap of cloth that covered the door to their dwelling place. "Go on with your chores now," he said quietly. "We've discussed this long enough."

Gathering her long, beige skirts, Sha'uri hurried out of the tent so quickly she stumbled in the sand and almost tripped over a small child weaving a basket. She mumbled an apology and made her way to the outskirts of the city where the well was. She tied the well bucket to the rope and began lowering it, her tears blurring her vision. She did not see the leather ball until it had hit her in the face. She stumbled backwards and tripped on part of the rope that was beneath her, landing on her rear end, watching in dismay as the bucket fell deep into the well, taking most of the rope with it. She scowled at the boy who had thrown the ball and was now running over to fetch it.

"Nabeh!" she snapped. "Surely the gods have given you better sight then this!" The monkey-faced boy just blinked at her blankly and she sighed, picking up the ball and holding it out to him from her place on the ground. Nabeh grinned widely and grabbed the ball, holding it up for the boys behind him to see.

Sha'uri sighed when she saw her younger brother Skaara among them. He was supposed to be doing his chores as well, but as usual he was off playing with his friends. However he was only a boy of fourteen winters and she could understand his desire to spend time with children his own age then to remain with his father and learn the duties of Chief, which he would become after Kasuf's passing into the Underworld.

Skaara noticed her on the ground and quickly guessed what had happened. He detached himself from the group and hurried over, giving Nabeh an exasperated look as he passed the boy. Sha'uri could not help but feel a swell of pride fill her as she watched her brother make his way to her. Skaara was easily the handsomest, strongest, most quick-witted boy of the group. Her family had been blessed by the gods with good genetics and she could tell even now that he would make a great Chief (even if he was irresponsible and rash at times).

"Sha'uri," he said now softly, lifting her up onto her feet and helping her dust off her garments. "Nabeh did not mean to hurt you." He studied her face closely with concerned dark eyes, seeing the traces of tears and assuming Nabeh's ball had caused her some kind of pain.

Sha'uri shook her head. "Na'nay," she said quickly to reassure him. "I am not injured."

"Yet you are crying," he stated, touching her cheek with his finger and lifting off a tear for her to see. The boys behind him moved restlessly, impatiently waiting for his return so that they could continue on with their game.

"Sha'uri, what is wrong?" Skaara asked in worry just as one of his friends called out his name. He waved them off dismissively, not even glancing behind him. With some grumblings, the boys dispersed. Sha'uri sighed and returned to the well, grabbing what little rope there was left in order to pull up the now full bucket.

"Father has arranged for me to marry Anubis unless a more suitable man can be chosen," she stated bitterly. She glanced sidelong at her brother and was pleased to see the horrified look on his attractive face.

"But Anubis is, is . . ." She could tell he was struggling with an insult that would not be considered treacherous to Lord Ra's right-hand man. "Very old!" Skaara concluded and Sha'uri had to laugh.

"Unfortunately Father's mind is set on it." She drew out the bucket and handed Skaara the family water basket to hold. He took it instinctively, not even complaining about how this was women's work like he usually would. She poured the water from the bucket into the basket and then hung the basket up on its peg.

"Thank you," she murmured as she took the water basket from him and balanced its heavy weight in her arms. Skaara fell into thoughtful silence beside her as together they walked back to their dwelling. She was surprised when Skaara ignored the calls of his friends to come back out and play. Instead he knelt in front of her as she sat the basket down just inside their door and settled down on the bed of desert grass that lay just beneath the window. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared at her brother, wondering why he was still there.

"It is a great honor to be given to someone our Lord Ra considers important," Skaara said slowly, cautiously, frowning slightly.

Sha'uri snorted. "I would rather be given to a pig!" she spat. Skaara grinned, his dark bright eyes laughing. Sha'uri could not help but smile in return: her brother had the most infectious grins.

"Let us not talk of husbands!" he suddenly declared, jumping up and grabbing her hand, tugging her to her feet. "I shall race you to the outskirts of the city, and I will win."

His eyes sparkled mischievously and Sha'uri envied his innocence and carefree nature. He did not yet have weighty things to worry about. He could continue to be a child for a few winters more, while she must grow up by the next summer. She decided that she would spend this time simply being a child again, no matter how unseemly her father might think it.

"You are mistaken, dear brother," she said, ripping off her headdress that marked her as a woman. She tossed her head so that her curls flew free like that of a young girl's. It was immodest (at her age) to go into public with her hair not covered by _any_thing but at that moment she did not care. Skaara's grin widened as he stared at her uncovered head. "For I shall be the victor!"

"Ha!" Skaara laughed mockingly. "You shall try but shall not succeed."

Sha'uri tossed her curls once more. "Enough talk, let's run."

She darted out of the door with Skaara close on her heels. She zigzagged around the working mothers and playing children. She glanced behind her and smirked in satisfaction. Skaara was no where in sight. She looked forward and raced ahead, her bare feet flying over the hot, flat sand that made up the roads.

Sha'uri gave a whoop of triumph when she caught sight of the city's border. She was just nearing the gate when suddenly she was tackled from behind. She and her attacker went rolling down the small incline just outside the gate. Landing with a light "oof," she opened her eyes to find herself looking up into the mischievous grin of her little brother.

"I am winner," he said smugly. Sha'uri pretended to pout.

"If you had not attacked me, I would have been the winner," she pointed out. "Therefore you cheated."

Skaara faked indigence. "My methods were perfectly legal," he insisted.

Sha'uri reached up and pushed her fingers into Skaara's taut bare stomach, probing for the one spot that she would send him to the ground in a giggling fit. He slapped at her hand but in doing so, he became off balance and she was able to roll him off of her and straddle him. She found the spot and began pinching it lightly, smiling smugly as he collapsed into laughter.

"Na'nay!" he shouted, trying to wiggle out from under her. After a moment she stopped.

"Am I the victor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Breathless, he admitted defeat with a short nod. She looked satisfied as she moved off of him and allowed him to sit up.

"You are a horrible sister," Skaara complained, but he was still smiling so she dismissed his words with a wave of a slender hand. She grew silent then, staring out across the sand dunes at the three moons, becoming brighter as the sun began to set and the sky darkened. Sha'uri sighed, wondering if she would be able to see any stars. It did not look like any would make an appearance. She poked a hole in the sand with her fingers and wished there would be a star, that way she could wish for a better husband than Anubis.

"What are you thinking of?" Skaara's voice was soft beside her.

"Have you ever made a wish on the first star you saw?" she asked him, glancing surreptitiously over at him.

He blinked incredulously. "That is women's superstition and talk," he said haughtily, sounding very much like their father although he really did not know much about it.

She sighed again. She should have figured Skaara would think her thoughts silly. Turning away from him, she slowly drew three lines in the sand, one line for a base with two lines coming up at either end and meeting at a point above the first line. Then she carefully drew a line that curved and curved and became an unbroken shape like the sun. She felt Skaara stir beside her and quickly wiped it away. Writing was forbidden and she would surely be punished if anyone found out about her secret symbols.

"Sha'uri?" Skaara said hesitantly. "Do you want to wish upon a star?"

Sha'uri wondered if it was even worth bringing up now. Still, she nodded her answer in the affirmative. Skaara looked thoughtful and looked up at the sky which was void of any kind of tiny lights. He suddenly stood and pulled Sha'uri up with him. Reaching into a hidden pouch in his cloak, he pulled out a small, smooth pebble.

He held it out to her. "Make a wish," he told her, his lips smiling but his eyes serious. Sha'uri looked at him skeptically, but put her hand over the small stone and closed her eyes.

_I do not want to be given to Anubis. Please, I wish for a kind husband, who will love me and take care of me until the end of our days._

She opened her eyes and looked questioningly at Skaara. She removed her hand from the rock and Skaara's brown, calloused fingers curled around it.

"You made it?" he asked. She nodded and he grinned then and suddenly threw the pebble as hard as he could into the air. It went up and continued upwards until they could not see it anymore.

"There," he said, smiling smugly. "Now we have our own wishing star up there that will always be there to wish on."

Sha'uri had never see Skaara do such a compassionate thing. She was so filled with affection for her younger brother that she leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Immediately he leaped away from her, covering his cheek with both hands, a disgusted and horrified expression on his face.

"Ugh!" Was all he cried. Sha'uri could not help laughing as he scrubbed at his cheek with the edge of his cloak. She knew he was overreacting for show and that he really had been pleased with her show of thanks. The last time she had kissed him was when he was just a toddler.

"Na'nay," he muttered, shaking his head and letting the edge of his cloak drop. He glared at her but she could see that his eyes were sparkling with suppressed pleasure at the attention she was giving him.

"Come on brother," she said, reaching over and tugging on one of his long dreadlocks. "Father will be looking for us."

He scampered away from her before she could touch him again and made a face at her before running back to the gate and through it into the city. Sha'uri followed a slower pace, watching as Skaara rejoined several of his friends and began talking with them, deliberately ignoring her when she passed by. She swatted his arm as she did and could feel his glare on her back. She smirked to herself as she made her way to the house she shared with her father and brother.

When she got inside, her smirk faded. Kasuf was standing with her headpiece in his hand, looking at her with a mixture of disapproval and disappointment. She ducked her head in shame.

"I am sorry Father," she said before he could say anything. "Skaara and I were only playing."

He sighed. "Sha'uri," he said gently, handing her the shawl. "You are too old to be playing around with your brother. You have responsibilities to tend to, a good image to keep."

Sha'uri nodded as she covered her now tousled hair and looked up into Kasuf's face.

"I know Father, and I am sorry. It will not happen again." She bit her lip, hating the words but knowing she must keep her promise. The time for her childish playing was at an end. It saddened her, but she must respect her father and her position in the city. As eldest daughter of the Chief, she had a certain role to take up and acting unseemly would not only embarrass Kasuf, but also the entire tribe.

Kasuf's face softened at his daughter's defeated expression. He stepped forward and took her into his arms in a loving embrace, stroking her head and holding her close.

"I love you daughter," he said gently. Sha'uri nodded against his chest.

"I know Father, and I love you as well. I know you only want what's best for me and this family." She pulled away and looked up at him, closing her eyes when he bent and kissed her forehead.

"I do," he said. He held her at arms length and stared at her for a moment before sighing wistfully. "You look so much like your mother," he said, stroking her cheek. "Beautiful."

Sha'uri blushed and clasped her father's hand before dropping it and stepping toward the kitchen. "I shall begin making supper," she told him and he nodded.

"Be sure you do not take any diversions along the way," he called after her and when she looked back she had to laugh at the wink he gave her.

As she began kneading dough for bread, she thought about her wish. Would any of the gods hear her and have mercy on her? Would any of them send her a man who would treat her as his princess instead of merely chattel? She hoped so. As she called out of the window for Skaara to wash up for supper, she felt a cool breeze. Looking up she saw that the sky was darkening deeper and there, directly above her, was a shining star, although it seemed somewhat duller than a regular star. It was rounder and the color of sand.

She smiled to herself. It looked a lot like the pebble Skaara had sent into the air for her, carrying her wish to the heavens. Now it was only a matter of time, but she could be patient.

* * *

** I like this one a lot too. Please review and tell me what you think. :-D**


End file.
